First Day of School
by Thatothercrazyflatmatein221B
Summary: It's five year old Sherlock's first day of school but he is reluctant to leave his big brothers side once they reached his classroom. Mycroft has to find him some one to play with soon of he'll go mad.


First Day of Kindergarden

It was the first day of school at a small London school, all the mothers were dropping off their children for the first time some children where crying and clinging to them, others were hugging and kissing them good bye. All children where with their mothers except for one. Five year old Sherlock Holmes was quickly out of mummy's car waving good bye as the car drove away. and he found himself standing in front of the school holding his oldest brother Mycroft's hand tightly reluctant to let it go even after they had reached his classroom.

"Sherlock let go, you must go in now" Mycroft said as he tried shaking off his younger brother's hand.

"Mycroft what if no one likes me?" question little Sherlock with a small voice pretending he didn't notice Mycroft's struggle trying to get his hand off.

Mycroft sigh "Sherlock I know you are a bit different from other small children your age but I'm sure you will make friends, now let go your going to make me late for class."

"But Mycroft…."

Sherlock started to complain again when his teacher Miss June came out of the classroom, bend down to his height and with a big radiant smile tried convincing him to let go of his brother after hearing them argue earlier.

"Sherlock Holmes?" she questioned

Sherlock looked at her timidly with his big piercing blue eyes studying her intentions without saying a word, still holding his brothers hand hiding behind his arm. Mycroft who was red with embarrassed nodded to her question and gave her a faint smile.

She smiled at him and looked back at Sherlock again "Everything is going to be all right darling, your brother is going to be down the hallway if you need him" she said pointing to the end of the hallway where Mr. Wood's fifth grade class was.

She proceeded to grab Sherlock's free hand but guessing her intentions he backed away quickly going behind Mycroft again. Mycroft looked apologetically at the young teacher crouched down at his brother's height.

"May I walk him in? asked Mycroft with a cautious tone.

The teacher gave up in trying convincing Sherlock and agreed. "Yeah of course, what makes him most comfortable."

Mycroft nodded gratefully as he tugged Sherlock inside the class with him, once in Miss June's kindergarten class there where children everywhere running and playing with toys.

Sherlock looked around him in discussed and squished his brothers hand tighter than before.

"Mycroft I don't like it here, take me home!" he demanded as he tried to pull Mycroft out of the door again.

"Sherlock you know I can't do that" said Mycroft as he looked down at his little brother struggling to pull him.

Mycroft looked around the room and saw a small sandy haired boy in the corner playing alone he smiled and said "Come on Sherlock I think I found you a friend"

"Mycroft all the kids here are mentally challenged there is no one here I can be friends with!" Sherlock complained as they walked towards the boy.

"Hello" said Mycroft getting the boy's attention.

The little boy was startled and with a frightened look he looked up from the ambulance and police cars he was playing with. As soon as he saw it was another boy he relaxed a bit and smiled

"Hello, I'm John"

"Hello John" said Mycroft impatiently wanting to leave and go to his own classroom."This is my brother Sherlock, he is a bit nervous today is it okay if he stayed here playing with you?"

John looked down from the older boy to see a small curly haired boy picking out his head to see from behind the older boy's arm. John smile widen and said excitedly

"Brilliant! I was looking for someone to be the police officer in the game because I'm the doctor and can't be both but no one wants to play with me because I'm much too short"

Sherlock examined the boy for a moment and decided that he seemed harmless enough to be with for the rest of the day, he might even like him and become friends he though. Sherlock hesitated for a moment before letting go of his older brother's arm to sit down next to the sandy haired boy John.


End file.
